


Mirth

by baeberiibungh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ah fuck me got a bit angsty at end, Anal destroyer, Atleast i Hope So, Comedy, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, but kisses were had behind closed doors, crackfic, jst cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” came the aggrieved shout…





	

Hux was feeling uncharacteristically foul that day. The meeting with Snoke had ended with angry orders that Hux could have done without. The portside of the ship suddenly broke down stranding them in space for many a cycles. Even Phasma was not being her usual alert self, still wrapped in wedded bliss with her wife. All that remained to make the day perfectly bad was report that Hux just about anticipates every minute onboard of Ren taking his saber to machines and men and incurring a hefty loss.

So, when Mitaka and Jessika came running to his office suite, out of breath and looking quite alarmed, Hux for a moment though how much the single second of peace will be worth to him if he were to blow his brains out just at that moment. Hux shook his head to let such dreams dip down to their resting place (the place being a mental box of glorious and voracious thoughts that Hux kept hidden with a lot of mental calisthenics, private from the force users), and prepared himself to receive the next installment of Ren’s recent temper tantrum. 

Mitaka took a big gulp and still looking as alarmed as before, said, “Sir, General Hux, Sir, I think we have a problem.”

“You _think_? Are you not sure if there is a problem or not?” Hux asked.

Mitaka blushed at that and that is when Jessika piped up with, “It’s the Knight, sir, I mean it’s Kylo Ren. We, we think something had happened to him.”

A sudden icy feeling took hold of Hux’s heart and suddenly he was stomping out of his quarters and heading to Kylo’s, Mitaka and Jessika trying their best to keep up.

“He is in the common quarters, sir, he was there when we came to get you,” Mitaka offered between a slight wheezing as Hux practically zoomed towards the commons. 

There definitely was something wrong because the halls were packer with troopers, officers and menial workers, all busy whispering and talking to each other with bowed head and in close proximity. All however had the good sense to give way to Hux immediately so that his march into the commons was without hindrance, amid commands at them to get back the fuck to work. 

And there, there stood Ren, near a wide eyed Phasma, leaning against the single bar, helmet off and staring at the ceiling. He looked to be unharmed and this understanding made the buzz in Hux ears recede only for them to be filled up with the most ridiculous sound of Ren full out laughing.

Hux walk slowed down and he went open jawed as he neared Ren and saw, that no, he was not mistaken, did not hallucinate, but that was Ren, Kylo Ren, of the Knights of Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo was laughing with great mirth to the obvious astonishment of Phasma before him.

When Hux walked to Ren’s front, Ren let out a loud cheer and said, with a rather big voice in such a crowded room (according to Hux), “Hux! My love! Baby! My puff marlinko, my man, My _Maaaaaaan_ , sugarlump, Huxy, Armitage, lover, anal destroyer, chum, bro, I love you soooooo much baby, babe, see, I love you so very much.” Ren then proceeded to pull out his pants to show his rather very hard cock to Hux with one hand while fawning at him with the other, pulling him towards him in tight little jerks as he himself swayed slightly.

It was as if Hux had gone supernova. Others claimed that the General went tomato Red in matter of seconds and when he started screeching, people nearest had to cover their ears. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” came the aggrieved shout from Hux to a very drunk Kylo, who was now upright by holding onto the lapels of Hux’s coat. Then before he could proceed in this vein some more, he did an about turn and screamed out, “EMPTY THE COMMONS, NOW!” 

Everyone scrambled, their curiosity as to what would happen next crushed by their intense desire to stay alive for the foreseeable future. The commons emptied out in seconds, Phasma herding the stranglers with a boot to their backside.

Kylo, his helmet now sitting upturned by his feet, watched Hux wide eyed and (O krif, though Hux) quivering lips as his eyes filled up with unshed tears. Then they were no longer unshed as Kylo began to wail, loudly and grim faced as if he had just experienced the worst thing possible happening to him, and sobbed without any restraint.

Hux, who was just planning to give Kylo a piece of his mind before dragging him to his sleeping quarters and dumping him in the ‘fresher to gain sanity with a ice cold shower, was stumped over by this uncharacteristically show of emotions. Ren, who knew only to snarl or smirk. Ren, who spoke less than five words each day because he had nothing to say to the ignorant plebeians. This Ren was crying like a child, having somehow slid to his knees before Hux, as if awaiting chastisement from a parent. 

“Kylo,” Hux called out, “Ren, what happened? Ren talk to me, what got into you, why are you crying?”

“You – huh huh – you don’t love me Hux, you – sob – you don’t love me either,” Ren muttered between wet hiccups. He tried to clean his face of the tears and snot that decorated it now with his sleeve, but didn’t do a very good job at it.

Hux took hold of Ren’s shoulder and pulled the taller man up to his feet before procuring his handkerchief from his front pocket and started cleaning his face. “Of course I love you, you know I do,” Hux admitted exasperatedly, “But such causal public displays are reprehensible Ren. You know my opinions about that. Next time, just come up to me directly in my room and tell me. The idiot who got you drunk and this maudlin will get kriffing blasted from the ship though.

Ren took a few more sniffled and then, led by Hux, went to his quarters to wake to such an embarrassment later that Hux would tease about it for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is still shit. No beta. In case you did like it, please leave kudos and comments, pretty please.


End file.
